


Aquí se respira amor

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood emprende la misión de conseguirle una cita a su amigo Percy, pero no parece tarea fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquí se respira amor

20 de septiembre de 1991

.

Aquel viernes por la tarde fue de lo más agotador. A Oliver Wood le acababan de nombrar capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y, a pesar del agotamiento, se sentía bastante satisfecho con su labor en el equipo.

Sin embargo, estaba tan sumamente cansado, que solamente pasó por el Gran Comedor para coger un par de manzanas y se las metió en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Saludó con la cabeza a los integrantes del equipo, que estaban casi todos allí y se marchó en seguida.

No podía más con su alma. Tras decirle tres veces a la Señora Gorda la contraseña para entrar a la Sala Común—la muy tozuda se negó a dejarlo entrar hasta que vocalizara bien—, subió hasta su habitación, donde le esperaría su ansiada y amada cama. Sin mirar siquiera nada a su alrededor, entró por la puerta, despacio, arrastrando los pies y con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, bocabajo, suspirando de alivio. Cerró los ojos, sin más, y esperó a que Morfeo se lo llevara sin más esperas al mundo mágico de los sueños.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó un extraño ruido. Parecía como el sonido de las hojas de un libro al pasarlas de un lado a otro. Abrió repentinamente un ojo cuando volvió a escuchar aquél ruido. Intentó captar de dónde venía el sonido con el único ojo abierto, pero le fui imposible desde su ángulo. Levantó la cabeza, con los ojos medio cerrados y la giró hasta dar con su objetivo. No pensaba que hubiese nadie, puesto que a esa hora, normalmente estaban todos en el Gran Comedor, cenando, y lo último que se esperaría era tener algún compañero de habitación justamente ahí. Parpadeó unos segundos y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama para hablarle más claramente.

—¿Weasley?—su voz sonaba un tanto ronca. Se rascó un poco la nuca, alborotando ligeramente sus dorados cabellos; se restregó los dedos por los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de proseguir— Pensé que no habría nadie.

—Pues te has equivocado—contestó el aludido, sin apartar la vista de su libro de pociones—. Llevo aquí exactamente veinticinco minutos con treinta segundos, para ser exactos.

—¿Y cómo es que no estás en la biblioteca? Allí estarás más cómodo o mejor, ¿no?

—Negativo—respondió tajante. Se ajustó sus redondas gafas, que se le habían escurrido por su larga nariz y miró a su compañero de cuarto por encima del libro—. No sé exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado, pero hay alboroto por todas partes y no me puedo concentrar en nada—se le notaba irritado por su tono de voz. Suspiró largamente y retomó la lectura—¡Así no hay quién estudie!

—Entiendo—dijo con desgana el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor—. Pues puedes quedarte tranquilo, yo me pienso meter en el sobre tal que ya.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió su baúl, sacando de él un pijama de cuadros rojo. Comenzó a desvestirse poco a poco, ya que el cuerpo le dolía horrores y no le permitía ir más rápido. Percy, por su parte, volvió a alzar la vista hacia su compañero, observándolo de arriba abajo el torso desnudo de Oliver, con una ceja arqueada. Oliver, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas, se dio media vuelta y se percató de la mirada de su compañero fijamente en él. Cogió la parte de arriba de su pijama y se la puso por encima, medio colorado.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que miras con tanto ímpetu, Weasley—preguntó, algo mosqueado.

—No, no, nada—dijo apartando la mirada rápidamente; las mejillas de Percy se tornaron del mismo color que su rojizo pelo.

—Entiendo—asintió Oliver, como captando una indirecta y se puso rápidamente la camisa. Miró hacia abajo y se apresuró a ponerse los pantalones del pijama.

Percy volvió a levantar la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas alzadas.

—Ehm...—comenzó a decir. A saber qué es lo qué es lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza—¿qué es lo que entiendes?

Oliver se tomó unos segundos para contestar. Era una situación nueva para él y tampoco quería que su compañero se sintiera incómodo, más de lo que ya lo estaba él.

—Bueno... —carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta. No sabía qué decirle exactamente para que no se ofendiera— Verás, Weasley yo... —se quedó pensativo un par de segundos. Realmente su mente no le estaba reaccionando como quisiera y no le ayudaba a pensar en algo suave— Yo creo que eres un muy buen muchacho y me halagas mucho, pero... lo siento, no me van los hombres.

Sus miradas de asombro se cruzaron durante unos segundos, a cual más embarazosa. Percy deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra le engullera. No sabía dónde meterse. Apartó la mirada para pensar en una respuesta buena. A ver quién era el guapo que deshacía aquel entuerto. Respiró hondo, se volvió a ajustar las gafas y tragó saliva.

—Te informo, amigo mío—dijo mientras dejaba su libro de pociones sobre la cama y se ponía en pie—, de que a mí tampoco me interesan las personas de mi propio sexo.

A pesar de que ambos respiraron con alivio, a Oliver no le quedó muy claro aquella mirada que le había echado Percy hacía un momento.

—De acuerdo—volvió a asentir—, pero sigo sin entender a qué vino ese repaso con la mirada que me habías echado antes...

—Es completamente comprensible y tiene su motivo. Lamento la confusión, no era mi intención.

—Tranquilo, Weasley—le espetó algo más relajado y se sentó en la cama. No era plan de ponerse más nerviosos de lo que estaban por la situación—, seré lo más comprensible que pueda.

—Pues verás—comenzó, quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con el bajo de su camisa—, sólo quería comprobar qué es lo que ven las féminas en alguien como tú. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó, arqueando una ceja, mientras se anudaba el cordón de su pantalón.

—Me refiero a que hoy me he permitido hacer una breve pausa en mis quehaceres—contestó, colocándose las gafas y se sentó, nuevamente, sobre su cama— y he ido a ver un rato el entrenamiento de Gryffindor. Y he podido percatarme de que ciertas muchachas de diversos cursos y casas también os observaban. Sobre todo a los jugadores varones.

—¿Has estado viéndonos en los entrenamientos?—preguntó, bastante sorprendido.

—Afirmativo, mi querido Wood.

—¿Y dices que unas chicas han estado viéndonos también? Eso lo veo normal, no sé qué tiene eso de malo.

—Sinceramente, nada, por supuesto. Pero me ha llamado excesivamente la atención el hecho de cómo se comportaban ante la presencia del sexo opuesto.

—Ya veo pero...—se quedó pensativo un momento—, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Me asombra bastante el hecho de que aún, a estas alturas, no te hayas dado cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, mi querido amigo. No hay más que ver cómo te miran las más jovenzuelas en los entrenamientos...

—¿De verdad?—los ojos color miel del muchacho se abrieron de golpe y su rostro comenzó a ponerse de un rojo carmín con dicha afirmación— Pues no, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

—En cambio—prosiguió el pelirrojo—, alguien como yo pasa desapercibido.

—No digas eso, hombre. Seguro que tienes alguna detrás tuya.

—Negativo—contestó en rotundo, negando con la cabeza—. Al contrario que tú, yo no tengo nada que le pueda interesar a una chica.

—Venga ya, no digas eso. Ya verás como te puedo demostrar lo equivocado que estás.

—Será mejor que no prometas nada que no puedas demostrar.

—Déjame al menos intentarlo—insistió el joven.

—¿Y por qué debería dejar que hicieras tal locura? Sólo acabaríamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Pues porque sé que te equivocas y que debe de haber alguien a quien le puedas, al menos, simpatizar un poco.

—Tú mismo—contestó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo de nuevo su libro de pociones mientras se tumbaba en la cama—. Pero reitero en el hecho de que sólo perderemos el tiempo con eso.

—Tú déjame a mí—sonrió Oliver, metiéndose finalmente bajo las mantas—, que ya verás como cambias de opinión.

—Qué remedio me queda, viendo lo empecinado que estás con el asunto.

Pero el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor no le escuchaba; estaba sumido ya en un profundo sueño.

—¿Y si te quitas las gafas?—le dijo Oliver, mientras se las extraía y se las ponía un momento—¡Caray! No ves un pimiento.

—Y por eso mismo no puedo prescindir de ellas—replicó Percy, cogiéndole sus gafas y poniéndoselas—. Mi aspecto está perfectamente como está. Insisto en que esto es un sinsentido y que estoy perdiendo una preciosa mañana de absoluto estudio.

—Relájate amigo—le instó Oliver, pasándole el brazo por los hombros para animarlo—, ya verás como todo esto no es en vano.

—Ya verás como sí—murmuró el pelirrojo.

La mañana estaba siendo bastante tranquila. Hacía un día bastante nublado, pero al menos no llovía, algo que se agradecía. Después de desayunar, salieron a los jardines de Hogwarts, mientras conversaban sobre algunos temas sobre quidditch. Oliver desconocía los conocimientos de Percy sobre el deporte mágico. Anduvieron conversando un rato, cuando se cruzaron con una joven que a Wood le era completamente familiar. Observó a la muchacha y, tras pensárselo un poco, dirigió a su amigo hasta donde se encontraba la joven.

—Buenos días, Wood—le saludó la chica con una sonrisa tímida—. Buen entrenamiento el de ayer.

—Gracias, Meredith—contestó el aludido con una amplia sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿conoces a mi amigo Percy? Es que estoy buscándole una acompañante para el partido del próximo fin de semana entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¿Qué me dices?

La muchacha, cuya sonrisa permanecía aún vigente, pasó su mirada de Oliver al prefecto de Gryffindor. Lo observó de arriba abajo, como examinándolo con detenimiento. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se transformó en una mueca de desaprobación.

—¿No serás Percy Weasley?—dijo cruzándose de brazos. El hermano de Ron asintió con la cabeza sin entender nada. La muchacha bufó ante la afirmación y puso los ojos en blanco— Antes prefiero besar a un puercoespín que estar medio segundo con... —se paró a pensar unos segundos y tomó algo de aire antes de proseguir— Weasley.

—¿Ocurre algo, Meredith?—preguntó Oliver sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba de la joven muchacha.

—Por supuesto que ocurre—el grado de mosqueo aumentaba por momentos—. Por culpa de este... —volvió a pausar la conversación para pensar en un apelativo y entrecerró los ojos— personaje, mi hermana perdió diez puntos para Ravenclaw.

Percy sonrió levemente y levantó el mentón con aires de superioridad. Acababa de darse cuenta de a quién se refería.

—A mí no me eches la culpa de que tu hermana sea una lenta haciendo pociones.

—¿Lenta?—su cara hervía de rabia—¡Pero si le arrebataste el tarro de colas de lagartija!

—Incorrecto—la corrigió, colocándose bien las gafas—. Lo cogí directamente del armario de ingredientes.

—Ella lo estaba cogiendo.

—Vuelves a equivocarte—la interrumpió, con una calma que a Oliver le estaba sorprendiendo—. Puedo asegurar que el tarro que estaba cogiendo era el de escamas de dragón. Y se dio cuenta de que el que se necesitaba era el que yo cogí y me echó las culpas por ello. Lo dicho, no tengo la culpa que sea tan lenta haciendo las pociones. De haber sido más rápida, se hubiese dado cuenta de su error con antelación y, probablemente, hubiese conseguido esos veinte puntos para su casa.

Oliver se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo. No sabía qué hacer exactamente y sólo se le ocurrió sujetar a la muchacha que parecía que iba derecha hacia el joven Weasley. Éste, por su parte, permanecía con el semblante sereno, sin inmutar un sólo rasgo de su rostro con respecto al asunto.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos—dijo de repente Oliver, soltando a la muchacha. Definitivamente, ella no era la mejor opción—. Nos vemos, Meredith.

.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
.

Anduvieron paseando durante un buen rato, con calma. Retomaron su conversación sobre quidditch mientras observaban a los demás alumnos transitaban por su lado distraídamente. Sin apenas darse cuenta, estaban a escasos metros del campo de quidditch. En un momento dado, poco antes de llegar al campo, Oliver se paró, mirando hacia un grupo de chicas que estaban a punto de cruzarse con ambos muchachos. Se quedó pensativo y miró a su amigo.

—¿Qué te parece Penelope Clearwater?—preguntó sin más preámbulos— Os he visto en clase y parece que congeniáis bastante bien.

—Clearwater es una excelente alumna y una gran compañera, pero tan sólo es una buena amiga con la que compartir ideas y algunas cosas que podamos tener en común.

—¿Y nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza pedirle salir alguna vez?

—Sinceramente, no. Sólo quedamos para estudiar y poco más.

—Yo creo que le gustas—señaló Oliver, con media sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

—Crees mal, querido amigo. Como te acabo de decir, sólo somos buenos amigos, dudo de que nunca tengamos una relación más allá que la de compañeros de curso.

Oliver se encogió de hombros. Parecía que seguía sin convencerle en aquel extraño asunto, así que decidió no seguir insistiendo más. Se adentraron en el campo de quidditch hasta llegar a las gradas. Vieron que estaban entrenando los del equipo de Ravenclaw y se sentaron en las gradas donde algunos alumnos de la casa ya se encontraban posados allí. Una de ellas, cuya bufanda azul y bronce le tapaba media cara, vociferó para animar a los del equipo de su casa. Oliver arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió, dándole un pequeño codazo a Percy en las costillas.

—Ahí tienes a la candidata perfecta.

—Si te estás mofando de mí, Wood, creo que esta "misión" acabó aquí—instó el pelirrojo, bastante molesto.

—¿Reírme de ti? No, no, eso nunca. Pero hablo completamente en serio.

—Estás loco si piensas que me va a decir que sí alguien como ella, precisamente.

—¿Pero por qué no?

—Pues porque me detesta—remarcó el Weasley—. ¿Es que acaso no has escuchado a su hermana o cómo me miraba? Poco le faltó para convertirme en moco de unicornio...

—Pues mejor me lo pones. Es la excusa perfecta para que te disculpes.

—Lo siento—replicó, fijando la mirada en los jugadores—, pero no me pienso disculpar ante algo que no he hecho.

—¡Oh, vamos! No me seas terco. Al menos dile que te sientes mal por haberle quitado aquel tarro.

—Pero si yo no... —comenzó a protestar, pero Oliver lo cogió del brazo y, sin mediar más palabra, lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraba la joven Ravenclaw.

La chica, que en aquellos precisos instantes estaba degustando unas chucherías en forma de diversos insectos. Miró al capitán de Gryffindor y le sonrió, mientras introducía la mano en su bolsa y una diminuta tarántula de gelatina comenzó a trepar por su muñeca.

—Wood—la Ravenclaw sonrió un poco más. Oliver se sentó junto a ella, dedicándole una de sus constantes sonrisas—. Buen entrenamiento el de ayer.

—Gracias, Wortham—le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a su compañero, obligándole a sentarse junto a él, ya que éste se resistía a hacerlo.

La chica alzó una ceja al verlo y miró al frente, tomando un poco de aire y llevándose a la boca la tarántula de gelatina. Se relamió el líquido rosáceo que desprendió y masticó vacilante.

—Weasley...

—Wortham—contestó el aludido, indiferente.

Todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. La tensión se podía cortar fácilmente.

—¿Sabes?—saltó de pronto Oliver— Percy tiene que decirte algo.

—Pero yo no...—protestó el prefecto, pero Oliver se levantó de su lugar y se situó al lado de Percy, haciendo que éste quedara en medio de ambos.

—Cállate—le dijo susurrando entre dientes— y trágate el orgullo por una vez en tu vida. Es una orden, Weasley.

—Pues él dirá—comentó la muchacha con desinterés.

—Yo...—comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, carraspeando levemente y rascándose la nuca por el nerviosismo—, he decirte que lamento mucho el malentendido que tuvimos hace unos días.

—No importa—miró a su bolsa de dulces y sacó un escorpión de limón y le dio un mordisco.

—Sin embargo—continuó el prefecto muy decidido a aclarar todo aquello—, yo no le arrebaté nada a nadie.

—Eso no es cierto, sí que lo hiciste—los ojos rasgados de la muchacha se entrecerraron, frunciendo el ceño a su vez, haciendo que sus ojos achocolatados se estrecharan más aún.

—Pero es que tú cogiste el tarro de las escamas de dragón.

—¡Claro—se alteró la morena—, porque estaba justo delante del de colas de lagartija! Y no alcanzaba a cogerlo. Fui a por un taburete dos segundos y cuando regresé te apoderaste de él.

—Yo no tenía ni idea de ese detalle. No soy adivino y no puedo estar pendiente de lo que todos hacen.

—¿Sabes qué? Que me da igual—refunfuñó la joven, engullendo varios dulces a la vez nerviosa.

—Está bien—prosiguió, irguiéndose en su asiento—. Sólo quería que supieras que no era mi intención incomodarte.

—Ya te he dicho que no importa—dijo con la boca llena, irritada.

Percy bufó ante el comentario. Se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Oliver, mientras tanto, miraba distraídamente el entrenamiento.

—¿Eres tan impertinente con todo el mundo o sólo lo eres conmigo?

—¿Y tú eres siempre tan insufrible o sólo lo eres conmigo?—contestó la morena, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose de golpe en el respaldo de la grada, mirando hacia el lado opuesto donde estaba el pelirrojo.

—Sí—susurró súbitamente Oliver, sonriendo ampliamente—, aquí se respira amor.

Percy miró de reojo a su amigo y se reajustó las gafas, volviendo la vista hacia su compañera.

—Será mejor que me marche—respondió tajantemente y se levantó—. Parece ser que mi presencia no es digna aquí.

—Eso, regresa a la cueva de donde saliste—murmuró la joven, lo suficientemente alto para que sólo lo oyera el pelirrojo.

—Wood—dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la chica—, sé que tu propósito de encontrarme una chica para mí parecía buena idea, pero no ha sido así.

—Ya verás como habrá alguna en alguna parte esperándote—lo animó su amigo.

—Buena suerte...—canturreó por lo bajo la Ravenclaw.

—De todos modos—continuó Percy ignorando de nuevo a Wortham—, he pasado un día bastante agradable. Gracias por todo.

Y dicho aquello, el joven Weasley se marchó directo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde se pasaría el día estudiando para la clase de Historia de la Magia del próximo lunes. Oliver, por su parte, se quedó un rato más viendo cómo entrenaban los del equipo de Ravenclaw, haciéndole compañía a su compañera de curso.

.

7 de mayo de 1998

.

La batalla había finalizado. Cientos de víctimas habían perecido en ella. Amigos, hermanos, primos, padres, madres... En su gran mayoría, seres queridos.

Poco a poco, la calma llegaba hasta Hogwarts. A pesar de que hacía tan sólo unos pocos días estaba ardiendo, las llamas habían sido sofocadas. En Hogwarts se estaba celebrando el funeral por todos los caídos durante la batalla.

Percy Weasley se encontraba con su familia, con el rostro sereno por el momento, consolando tiernamente a su madre. Aún no podía creerse que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano y un vacío en su interior le invadió repentinamente. Un joven de aspecto ligeramente desaliñado se acercó hasta la familia, portando una muleta consigo mismo. La saludó brevemente y se giró hacia Percy, que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese instante.

—¿Qué hay, compañero?—saludó el muchacho dándole ligeros golpes en el hombro, procurando animar al pelirrojo.

—Wood—una breve sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Percy—. Me alegro de verte.

—¿Cómo estáis?

—Lo superaremos—se quedó callado unos momentos—. O al menos lo intentaremos.

—Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy.

—Gracias—observó la pierna vendada de su amigo y se alarmó—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Tranquilo—le tranquilizó—, sobreviviré. Aunque en la enfermería me han comentado de que la recuperación va a ser muy lenta y que necesitaré mucho reposo.

—Me alegro de que, al menos, estés bien—le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Y en ese preciso instante, la volvió a ver. Frunció el ceño al hacerlo; no tenía muy buen recuerdo de ella de sus años en Hogwarts. Decidieron no saber nada el uno del otro una vez acabaran sus estudios en el castillo y así fue. Llevaba cinco años cumpliendo esa promesa; hasta ese momento.

Se la veía muy distinta. Más alta, más elegante, más segura de sí misma. Sin saber por qué, se quedó mirándola como si jamás la hubiese visto antes. Los pequeños ojos de la muchacha se fijaron en Percy e hizo algo que el pelirrojo jamás se esperaría de ella.

—Weasley—le dijo cuando se aproximó hasta él y le sonrió amablemente—. Cuánto tiempo.

A Percy le pareció la sonrisa más encantadora que jamás hubiese visto. Se puso nervioso y apartó la vista de ella.

—Buenas, Wortham—saludó primero Oliver.

—Wood, me alegro de volver a verte.

—Buenos días, sí—contestó sin saber qué más decir y agachó la cabeza.

—Lamento mucho lo de tu hermano. Me acabo de enterar hace un momento.

Percy asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana?

—Mejorando—ahora era ella la que se había ruborizado—. Me contó que le salvaste la vida...

Percy levantó la vista de golpe. Ni se acordaba del detalle.

—No fue para tanto. Sólo la saqué de debajo de los escombros.

—Sí que lo fue. Podría haber muerto enterrada entre escombros.

La señora Weasley apareció detrás de su hijo de improvisto.

—Perce, cariño—le dijo con suavidad—, tu padre te necesita—los ojos de la señora Weasley se posaron en la muchacha y miró a su hijo, sorprendida— ¿Y esta joven tan encantadora quién es?

—Claro, ella es...—se quedó pensativo. No sabía si presentarla por el nombre de pila o por el apellido, como él normalmente se dirigía a ella. Se quedó completamente en blanco. ¿Cómo carajos era su nombre?

—Soy Wortham—contestó finalmente la muchacha, estrechándole una mano a la señora Weasley—, Audrey Wortham.

—Encantada de conocerte, Audrey—le sonrió y se dirigió a su hijo, susurrándole—. Parece una buena chica. Me gusta—y le guiñó el ojo a su hijo, haciendo que sus mejillas hicieran juego con su cabello.

—Lamento tener que irme, pero es que me reclaman—comentó Audrey, con una amable sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes.

—Por cierto—dijo antes de marcharse—, mi hermana quiere verte, para agradecerte personalmente todo.

—Claro, no hay problema—su rostro se tornó más rojizo aún.

—Y... bueno, si quieres, luego podríamos ir a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo y... ya sabes, ponernos al día de todo...

Percy asintió. Las palabras ya no le salían de su boca. Estaba totalmente sin palabras.

—Nos vemos, pues.

Y, en un impulso, la muchacha le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo que éste se sonrojara mas aún. Se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia sus amigas.

Oliver, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, sonrió ampliamente y le golpeó suavemente en el hombro a su amigo, mientras ambos veían cómo se marchaba la joven. Percy parecía ensimismado.

—Sí—dijo aún con la sonrisa en la cara—, definitivamente, aquí se respira amor...

**Author's Note:**

> Con respecto a la parejita, bueno, es que no me gusta mucho eso de "se enamoró de ella en cuanto la vio por primera vez". Ene-O. Me hace más gracia que se lleven mal desde siempre y que, tras muchos años sin verse, por algo realmente grande, cambien de opinión y comiencen a sentir algo el uno por el otro.
> 
> Para mí, Audrey es bruja, le pese a quien le pese. xDD Lo digo porque sé que más de uno me va a decir que era muggle y tal, pero es que en mi mente es tal cual la describo. Alguien con carácter capaz de saber hacer callar a Percy.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
